


Probability

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Mathematics of Love [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is never wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probability

“Look, Sho, it’s all very simple, really - you like him, he likes you. You ask him out on a date, and he says yes. You’re so smart, why is that so hard to understand?”

Sho’s forehead creases in a frown. “I don’t know if he likes me. How do you know he likes me?”

“Oh. You’re right. He probably  _doesn’t_  like you. I forgot. After all,” Nino pauses to give Sho a Look. Nino’s very good as his “Looks” - he has a variety of them, and all of them unsettles Sho. “Your hair looks like you have yet to discover that wonderful invention we call a comb, and your glasses kind of suck, and your clothes...” he stops here, and laughs.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Sho asks, affronted, although he has a feeling that it’s better not to encourage his friend.

Nino stops laughing. “Nothing,” he says, with a straight face. “If you like fake jeans and are obsessed with grey hoodies, to the point where you have to wear two of them. At once.” His lip twitches, and Sho knows that he really wants to laugh again, but is holding it in.

“Go ahead,” Sho mutters. “Laugh. I’ll have you know that my students think I’m  _very_ attractive.”

Nino really laughs, then. “Did they tell you this before or after you mark their papers?”

“Shut up,” Sho says sourly, which of course only serves to crack Nino up further, the younger man delighted to have won again. (Everything is a game to Nino, and he always wins.)

Sho takes out the (large, boring) book he has with him and starts to read, making it a point to ignore Nino. Nino doesn’t mind; this only means that his victory is a particularly good one. And he has a class to teach in thirty minutes anyway. It’s time to leave and strategize on how to make his students’ weekend miserable. Not only did he win - he had won in perfect timing. He would say that he’s a genius, but of course the impact would be lost because he really is one. Card carrying mensa and all. He smiles, in a way that Sho would find irritatingly smug, if only Sho is looking up at him.

“Sho,” he says, as he gets up, ready to leave the faculty room. He waits until Sho sighs, and looks at him with a determinedly bored expression. “He talks about you. A lot. He claims to actually  _like_  the rat’s nest you call your hair. He brings extra food on Mondays, because your lunch times coincide on that day. And even though he always smiles like a loon, it gets even worse when you’re around. Put all of these together, and I’d say that if you asked him out, the probability of Aiba saying yes is very high.” He pauses for effect. “Trust me; I’m never wrong.”

He leaves, triumphant, but this time Sho feels like he is the one who had won.


End file.
